


Daughter of a Frost Giant

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, British, Gen, SHIELD, daughter - Freeform, outcasts, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog lured Jenny into Asgard through a secret cave from Midgard. Thanks to this dog Jenny is able to meet her biological father: Loki. But the thing about being the daughter of a well known Frost Giant, is that. . . it leaves people wary.This is Jenny's adventure through the mess Loki left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter of

"Daughter of Mischief?" Odin said, raising one of his hairy eyebrows.

Jenny nods.

"What my mum told me." Jenny said, twisting a lock of her curly hair in a knot. "Before she had died."

Jenny had found her way to Asgard, in some unknown form of circumstance. All Jenny had said was 'the golden retriever lead me here' as a explanation.It had been a few years since someone living among the mortal population had found their way to Asgard without being guided or retrieved via the Bifrost. Jenny did have a last name.Except most people would find it; strange.

"And did she tell you about not being your mother?" Odin asks as his eyebrow settles down. He is leaning to his left against the long golden item resembling a spear with two items on the top.

Jenny stops twisting her knot of hair.

"E-Excuse me?" Jenny asks, puzzled.

"She didn't tell you the full story." Odin remarks.

"My mum told me they first met on a full moon at a gorgeous hotel." Jenny said. "And the rest is history." Her eyes sparkled the mention of history. "In the town; that is."

"Your real mother was not human." Odin said. "She was of an Asgardian heritage. And what else did she say about your father?"

"That he was a Norse god." Jenny said, with a shrug. "I didn't bother checking it out. Being 102 years old and all, at this time.  .  ." She pauses for a moment. _Why is he saying my mother is not human?, Jenny asks herself._ Her eyes darted at both sides of the room.It's not as though "It was put on the back burner."

"You put it on a machine that burned backs." Odin said. "I thought Midgard could not come up with more--"

"Dumb movies." Jenny finishes for him."They do."Jenny narrows her eyes at Odin.The doors leading to the room are swiftly shut. There were no guards in the room. "She was human, and, my real mother."

"Not true." Odin said.

Jenny's eyes dart  briefly to both sides of the room. _No guards?,_ Jenny thought a tad bit confused, _This entire grand piano castle has a buttload of guards but not here._ She briefly bit on her lip. A habit that she had developed over the previous one hundred years. 

"You're planning something." Jenny said.

Odin laughs a little.

"How can you tell?" Odin asks.

A smile grew to the edge of Jenny's face.

"No guards, no guests, no queen." Jenny said, gesturing to the almost empty room.  "It seems kind of  .  . . boring." She swipes at the yellow reflective table. "It's as though I'm staring at a fake personality built off King Arthur's glorious fables."

"Nice deduction." Odin said. "But it was built long before 'King Arthur'."

"Hm?" Jenny said, raising one of her eyebrow's. 

"Asgard has been here since the beginning of Midgard." Odin said, with one hand sliding on the table.

As viewers; we can see a green glow from Odin's eyes. _Did his eyes just twinkle?,_ Jenny thought startled by the unusual glow. Her face looks perplexed in all accounts. Jenny seems far confused by Odin's eyes than her unusual situation. 

"Oh really." Jenny said.

"Yes." Odin said, nodding.

"And I suppose you want to know my last name." Jenny said, folding her arms. "It's Jenny Jogers."

"Jenny, Jenny Jogers." Odin repeats Jenny's name. "Whoever made that name up must have hailed from Muspelheim."

"Sorry?" Jenny said.  "I'm not familiar with realms."

"Muspelheim is hell." Odin said. "To mortals, at least."

"Excuse me." Jenny said. "But what did you mean by 'your real mother is not human'?" Jenny taps her fingers on the table. "There must be a reasonable explanation why a dog lead me into a cave and into this .  .  ." She looks around the awe-gaping room. "Strange destination."

Odin smiles.

"I knew your mother." Odin said.

"Go on." Jenny said, twirling her finger forwards

"And I am not who you think I am." Odin adds.

And then a green light replaces Odin with a fairly pale man with curled back black hair,black coat, golden items--including  shoulder armor---, leggings, boots, some of his attire appeared green,and a face that suited a royal prince. Jenny could see where her eyebrows came from. Those wiggly, definite shaped eyebrows came from this young man.

"Y-y-y-you are--" Jenny starts.

"Loki." Loki finishes for her. "The one responsible for the battle at New York."

Jenny gasps.

"No!" Jenny said, putting her hands on the table.  "I remember you differently."

"Enlighten me what I am associated to." Loki said, tapping on his chin.

"You're the man who raided a cat store and put all the cats into the cat food isle!" Jenny said. "With all the bags torn open." Loki seems genuinely surprised. "My town has this tradition to look at that old security video and have everyone's two cents on who it is."

Loki looks so smug with the golden spear like weapon.

"You're the Daughter of a Frost Giant." Loki said with much reluctance at the 'frost giant' part.

Loki briefly shows his real side, and then, takes on his Asgardian form quickly.

"Frost.  .  . giant?" Jenny said, grasping the idea that a man can become completely blue with red eyes and strange markings on his forehead.  "You're not covered in frost." Loki is amused by her reasoning, if only those qaulities were true. "Nor are you a gigantic person with boots that can change your height."

"I was born different." Loki said.  "Some say my real mother was a Asgardian, and some say Laufey had a quarter of Asgardian in him."

"Asgardian." Jenny repeats.  "I don't understand what that means."

"As in the inhabitant of Asgard."  Loki clears it for her.

"Oooh." Jenny said.  "Makes sense."

"What does not make sense is not looking up who's the god of mischief." Loki notes.

"Back burner." Jenny said.  "It is kind of weird that my dad is a villain. So you and my mother decided to leave me on Earth--"

"Midgard." Loki corrects her. "We call Mortal culture by Midgardian."

"Fancy wording." Jenny notes. "Anyway you left me on Midgard with a husbandless woman and told her you were the god of mischief, and then, you left." There were some anquish in her  voice. "You left your own daughter at the hands of a woman who was _not_ her mother."

"Your mother and I agreed it was the best place." Loki said.

"In Britian, you say?" Jenny asks. "I grew up, and every saturday for ninety nine years, I was forced to watch a show with my fake mother." She folds her arms. "Please tell me you ditched me for a really good reason."

"Of course we did." Loki said. Jenny rub her forehead. "Show me your magic."

"M-M-Magic?" Jenny asks, startled.

"Of course!" Loki said.  "Make a fountain; if you're my daughter,that is."

"You expect me?" Jenny said, tapping on her chest. "Someone, who has never tried Asgardian magic, to make a fountain," She taps her finger on the table. "In this very  room."

"When you say it that way." Loki said, with a chuckle.  "I don't mean by this instant."

Jenny gets up from the chair.

"Then you expect me to have got the magic done with the fountain by a week." Jenny guesses. Loki nods.  "When did my real mother die?"  Loki held up two fingers. "No."

"She  died during the Dark Elves attack." Loki said.  "There was nothing I could do to stop them."

"Why?"  Jenny said, as her fingers glow a icy  color.

"I was in my prison." Loki said. Jenny threw a ball of ice to the wall.The engulfed ice ball lands on the golden sculpted wall that had decorations. it became a butterfly sculpture that almost seemed like it belonged when someone made it into metal.Loki seems impressed by the near miss. "Impressive; you missed."

For now, when Loki is disguising himself as Odin, let's call him Odin during that time.

When he's not under that disguise but as himself; we'll call him Loki.

"Next time it'll be your hand." Jenny said.

"It will be the chandelier." Loki said, referring to the item with a fleet of candles at the top.

"Betting now?" Jenny asks.

"Apparently." Loki said. "If I am right; you must go out on a ride with Fandral and his friend Fraut."

"I'm so in." Jenny said.


	2. Arrow

"Trust me!" Jenny said, holding the bow and the arrow.  "I can do this."

"Shoot an arrow into a vase." Fandral said. He didn't seem to be convinced Jenny could hit the priceless vase on the wooden log across from them. "Last time you hit a dog."

"An unhappy bystander." Jenny said, dismissing the dog incident.

Jenny lets go of the arrow. Confidence rests in Jenny's eyes, while a hopeful feeling laying in her gut that this shot made it.Jenny has two of her finger crossed for luck.The arrow flys in the distance presumably heading towards the vase. The arrow abruptly changed direction turning left and flew towards a deer standing across inches away from the open woods.The arrow hits the deer's shoulder. Remarkably the deer just stood there frozen in place except move it's ears.

"You hit a deer." Fandral said. 

"A doe." Jenny said, as her two fingers slid off one another. "I hit a doe."

 "You get it." Fandral said.

Jenny turns her head towards Fandral with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asks, gesturing to the doe.   "Does are unpredictable!"

"It's your arrow." Fandral said. 

"Then why are you here?" Jenny asks, her eyes returned to their normal size. 

"Odin requested me to make sure you didn't hit a bear." Fandral said, as we can see a black bear with two cubs stroll behind the Fandral and Jenny in the background.

Jenny lifts her head up at the sky then made a groan.

"Just what I need." Jenny said, lowering her head down. _Loki thinks I can gain the reputation of missing targets!,_ Jenny assumes _, I'll show him otherwise!_ "A grandparent who worries about my aiming."

It has been two days since Jenny arrived in Asgard.Jenny puts down her bow and arrow on the grass well aware animals can fear weapons. She carefully walks towards the doe making sure not to make a noise. Making a noise would lead the doe into running away from Jenny with an arrow in its shoulder.  She steps on a trig then the deer darted off into the Forest.

"Hell no!" Jenny said at first.

Jenny ran after the doe. People may think she is crazy to chase after a doe with a arrow embedded in its shoulder into the forest. She goes into the woods hearing  forest life still yielding a good view of the running doe. _Let's try turning a tree branch into a cage,_ Jenny reaches her hand out towards a tree branch that was right ahead from the doe. Jenny  focuses on the tree while thinking about a cage. The tree branch essentially became black then turned into ash and fell down to the floor.

"Damnit." Jenny cursed, gritting her teeth. 

Dog barks were coming from the left.From the corner of her eye she saw a furry bright yellow flash dart between the large green bushes. As the furry yellow flash got further and further away; Jenny could recognize the furry yellow creature as a golden retriever. The golden retriever that lured her into the cave pretty much two days ago.Adrenaline speeded thoroughly in her arms and legs.

_The dog!,_ Jenny thought at first with her head aimed at it. The golden retriever had his tongue sticking out from the side in the middle of the forest jogging freely in the doe's direction. _No no no!,_ Jenny forces herself to go faster, _I don't want the doe to be scared by the dog!_ Jenny turns her attention back to the running doe. The doe apparently still has the arrow sticking out from the shoulder evidently in the distance. 

"Wait up, Bambi's mother!" Jenny yells,making twigs and leaves crack under her boots.She jumps over a fallen dead tree. Running after a doe can be heart pounding, or  more like the worst task to do in a dress. To be frank its honest to say Jenny is in a dress.  "I am here to correct my mistake!"

_S_ ometimes life doesn't work in your favour but there are occasions it does bring good events. 

The golden retriever drew near and nearer to the doe. Jenny grabs at the skirts of her dress very determined at hand to prevent getting the arrow out much harder than it has to be. She runs up a boulder that lead to the hard wide tree branches freely hanging out in the open without a cluster of leaves in the way. Jenny runs over the fleet of tree branches while  imagining they were actually stairs leading up somewhere-else.

"No." Jenny said out loud as the golden retriever gets closer to the doe. "You don't!"

Jenny leaps off the tree branch and lands on the back of the doe. The doe attempts to get her off its back by standing up on its two back legs. The golden retriever had gone out of sight from Jenny's eyesight. Jenny yanks the arrow out of the Doe's shoulder. The Doe unexpectedly made a loud sound that went like this: _Meeh_.Only it was really startling to hear a deer make the sound of a creepy door opening. 

Jenny was thrown off the doe and then lands on her feet in the dirt.

"A deer is not a haunted house door." Jenny said out loud holding the arrow with blood at the tip.Her heart's pounding slows down yet we can see she is sweating from running after the doe. "Sorry, I'm currently learning archery."

The doe paws at the ground with a look of vengeance in its eyes.The doe then rams into Jenny sending her flying into a grassy part of the forest. She is actually six feet away from the doe. Jenny is on a large patch of fine green grass that has four tree's surrounding it. It seemed that the grass had covered every area that was exposed to the sunlight.Jenny gets upright pretty much still holding the arrow. The doe lowers it's head probably mad at her.

"Come on." Jenny said. "I apologized." She the looks dumbstruck.  "Right." She pinches the bridge of her nose while looking down  and her eyes were closed. "I am speaking to an animal that cannot speak.Maybe I should have not owed a horse ranch for 60 years."

The doe made the same exact door creak sound.

So Jenny ran away from the deer like it were armed and dangerous.

"Hit a bear?" Fandral asks as Jenny came running by.

"Worse!" Jenny said, running past the horses towards the castle.

Fandral looks towards the forest and saw the upcoming deer.

"It is only a deer." Fandral shouts after her. "Nothing harmful."

"Wait until she headbutts you!" Jenny shouts back from the distance. "Or better yet; runs over you." We can see her smaller in the distance but getting quite far from the woods. "Trust me!"

Oh yes, a deer chased Jenny back to the castle.


	3. Keep trying

Jenny is practicing her ice skills to make a water fountain in the mountains. Jenny stood in the middle of a clearing with a pond, trees that match the grass color, and rocky walls surrounding the area.It's very possible that forcing a power to come out is taking the wrong foot.Jenny is frustrated that today isn't going in her favor. We can see a couple birds on a tree branch watching the frustrated young woman attempting to get what she wants.

"Oi, stop becoming a mud puddle!" Jenny complains as she shook her fists.

There is a mud puddle across from Jenny.

"Lets try this again." Jenny said, letting her fingers come out of their fist form and spreads her fingers out.Jenny clears her mind from the current problems she is facing. She raises her right hand up aimed at the mud puddle while focusing on one thought. "Become a trampoline!"

Instead  the mud formed into a chair.

"I wasn't thinking about a chair!" Jenny said, going through her curly shoulder-length hair using both hands.

Our view flies over the mountains to a cliff-side where we can see three riders--each of them were men--on horses that were grazing the grass. Cahiff is the man on a brown horse that had white diamond spots all over it's body. Delphine is a silent man riding a horse that has a short yellow mane while reading a small book in his left hand. Hogun is riding a raven black horse.

 "Odin allowed the daughter of a traitor to stay in Asgard." Cahiff said as his horse paws at the ground.   "I am not sure if the allfather has fallen ill or lost his mind."

"The Allfather always has a reason." Hogun said, petting the side of his black horse.

"To decide the traitor's heir will live?"  Cahiff said, with a frown. 

"The Traitor has a name." Hogun said.  "And if it were not for his heroic actions then you  would not be alive."

"I would be alive, either way." Cahiff said.

"Thus there wouldn't be a griever." Dephinal chips in.

"Glad to hear the silent poet for once." Hogun comments, apparently amused by Dephinal's rhyming.

"The traitor's heir is surrounded by a rocky climate." Cahiff gestures to the rocky mountains. "Why must we be watching from afar if we are on watch out?" Dephinal turns the page in his small book."I hate to be the one who asks; but what can Jenny Lokidottir possibly do?"

"She can make you dru." Dephinal said.

"Not helping." Cahiff said.

"None was intended." Dephinal replied.

They hear a loud shriek from Jenny that went along the lines: "Damn it!" We can hear a rumble from the mountains followed by birds fleeing the mountains right over the three Asgardian men.Unfortunately when the birds were flying over the three men; Cahiff had the luck to get his head covered in white liquid. Cahiff closed his eyes as though fearing the liquid to drip into his eyes and was very still.

"Hankerchief." Cahiff said, holding his hand out.

"You don't have a handkerchief?" Hogun asks.

"Don't see the use in bringing one on a stake out." Cahiff said.

Dephinal hands Cahiff a white handkerchief.

_                                                      _                                        _

_.    .  .  .Fifteen minutes pass..  . ._

_.  . .  After the group deals with whatever Jenny summoned . . ._

"This is Dephinal," Hogun introduces the silent man. "He does not speak much for a man of poetry." Cahiff rolls an eye while folding his arms.  "And this man is Cahiff Fonlimson."

 "Cahiff?" Jenny repeats.

"Yes." Cahiff said, unfolding his arms.

"Sure you're not named after Cardiff?" Jenny asks.

"I am sure." Cahiff said.

"Blimey!" Jenny said, throwing her hands into air. "It would have been perfect to call someone  Cardiff." She repeats the name multiple times walking in circles. "I should be defined as a berk instead of a Frost Giant's child!"

"You're not a idiot." Hogun said.

"Cheers for someone catching up!" Jenny said, delighted as she puts her hands down.  "I sound British, but, you guys really sound formal."

"British?" Cahiff repeats.

Jenny stares at Cahiff.

"Swear to me you're not from outer space." Jenny said.

"I swear I am not from outer space." Cahiff said.

"Swear over a unicorn." Jenny said.

"Unicorns do not exist." Hogun said.

Jenny sends a glare towards Hogun with a 'just go with it for this one time' look on her face.

"I swear over a unicorn that I am not from outer space." Cahiff said. "Now can you tell me what British means?"

"I am from Great Britian." Jenny said. "Well," She taps her fingers together. "I grew up in London for the first 26 years of my life." The three men still look confused. "Great Britain is part of the awesome United Kingdom."

"I remember visiting Great Britain." Dephinal said with a fond tone in his voice.

The creature that Jenny had accidentally summoned into existence made a groan that was shortlived.Hogun stabs his long electrical sizzling Asgardian sword into the brown scaled creature's forehead.The creature stopped moving including making this small but barely audible noises. The creature's odd eyes remained open despite dying in front of the Asgardians.

"Perhaps you should begin reading magic books." Hogun suggests.

"I tried." Jenny said, gesturing over to the broken chair.  "I got a chair."

The men look down towards the dead creature.

"A creature like this wouldn't be found in a ordinary magic book." Cahiff said.

Jenny taps her fingers together.

"I may have read a few magic monster creating books." Jenny said in a low voice.

"I can't wait to hear what Odin has to say about this." Cahiff said.

"Perhaps it could be bliss." Dephinal said, rhyming again.

A marking on Cahiff's palm drew Jenny's attention. It seemed to bare a striking resemblance to the one from a movie involving a Dragon Rider.

"Hey Cardiff man,where did you get that marking?" Jenny asks.

Cahiff held his hand up.

"Oh this?" Cahiff said, holding up his hand and then lowers it. "It's a birth mark."

"Say Eragon." Jenny said as Cahiff looks unsure.   "Say it."

"Eragon." Cahiff said.

"Say the word like you mean it." Jenny said.

"Eragon!" Cahiff said.

A gust of very hot flickering flames shot out from Cahiff's hand and crashed on the ground thereby sending him flying into the air merely several feet above the ground.Jenny watches Cahiff's figure fall back somewhere else while shielding her eyes from the pretty bright sun.Hogun seems to be startled by this weird apparent phenomena where a birthmark became a weapon.  Dephinal takes out a small notebook and began writing some poetry about the marking that made Cahiff fly.

A smile grew across Jenny's face.


	4. Somebody to dislike

"Nice going there."  Borris said, leaning against a tree that is growing inbetween two boulders.

Jenny turns away from what she had been experimenting her ice powers on.She had created a frozen television set with a Xbox and a game console. Odin had decided it would be better she did her magic practice in a room that hardly ever was occupied since it was not big enough for three people to stand in.The room is  built into the climate leaving a big gaping hole for a tree growing inbetween two boulders.

"Oi!" Jenny steps back. "I don't know who you are." She steps back holding a twig as defense instead of a sword. She didn't have a sword laying around. "But you better introduce yourself before I make you into something ugly!"

Borris laughs a little at Jenny's threat.

"Borris Fernson, the one and only, milady."  Borris said, pretty polite. "And you are Jenny Lokitti."

Jenny glares at him as though Borris had insulted her using a very bad worded pun.

"You are well aware that I am not a kitty." Jenny said.

"I was being considerate." Borris said, and he did this slight almost unusual laugh. "It's Lokidottir."

"Jenny Loki Doritty,Jenny Loki'dot-ter,Jenny Loki durrietie." Jenny said the name multiple times.She tilts her head seeing a look on Borris's face. "There's something you have to be telling me." Borris seems to be surprised she knew. She begins tapping her foot. "And, you are not telling."

"How can you tell?" Borris asks, with a laugh.

"Looks are everyone's weakness."  Jenny said, throwing a pebble into a small pond. The pebble made this beautiful sound bouncing on the lake until it came into the middle and sunk. "I worked for the FBI behavior unit for 25 years, faked my death to make them think their trusted agent Savannah Devero had perished."

"I don't understand what you  just said," Borris said, with a brief shrug. "But it sounds pretty complex."

A kind and warm smile grew on her face.

"Living for 102 years can do that to you." Jenny said, turning her attention towards the sun-setting background.

"102 years, and you never considered why bullets didn't tear through your skin?" Borris asks.

Jenny turns to her slightly sharply and partially towards Borris's direction.

"You shouldn't know about bullets." Jenny said.  "Not everyone in this realm knows about them."

"I might have,um, interfered in a few crime scenes on Midgard." Borris said, tapping his fingers together."I enjoy solving cases and interacting with the countless Midgardians who have a story to tell." Jenny didn't seem very trusting with him at this point. "I am not in cahoots with Frost Giants or Dark Elfs."

"says the guy related to 'Fraut'." Jenny said, walking right past him.

"He's a real person." Borris said.

"Sounds like I shouldn't expect something great out of him." Jenny said.

 "I guess Hogun told you about me and Fraut." Borris said as Jenny stopped near a table.

"Oi, more like how you discarded your horse in a peasent's house." Jenny said in a low voice.

"It was only a horse!" Borris said. "They kind of ruin the point of running at your best speed."

Little by little; Jenny was beginning to find him a person she'll never really like.

"Wrong." Jenny said carelessly as she grabs a book from the table. The background is turned into a wall with a big window showing the orange sun disappearing behind the bumpy row of trees.  "They push you faster."

Jenny grabs the handle to the door.

"Don't tell Odin that I sneak out." Borris said.

Jenny eyes at the young man who had somehow managed to get on her bad side.

"I will." Jenny said with her fluent British accent. "And he will hear everything you just told me about interfering in Midgardian matters."

Jenny opens the door and goes through it. Borris's face becomes completely white and his eyes went wide. He opens the door then quickly goes after Jenny; though we can be sure that he didn't make it on time to convince Jenny otherwise. Borris would find himself losing his free-pass to Midgard for at least a thousand years unless it were a emergency.


	5. We all change

Fraut, Fandral, and Cahiff go on a horse ride with Jenny. However we see that Fandral and Jenny are no where in sight near the two men on horses. We can see Fraut's white hair has a few black streaks in it.Fraut is humming a tune not usually heard in Midgard; it is a mix of low and high entertaining melodies. Cahiff's face is still burnt yet he looks proud.

"Borris is still mad." Fraut said.  "I never seen my brother be mad over a small subject."

"I can't imagine why." Cahiff said, with a  bit of a grumble.

Fraut laughs shaking his head.

"Cahiff, you should go to the healers." Fraut advises Cahiff.

Cahiff  furrows a brow and his hands tighten on the rein.

"My face is gorgeous." Cahiff said, puffing his chest out.  "I am pretty."

Fraut gives Cahiff a look.

"Tell me you are joking." Fraut said, leaning  down to his right and his left eyebrow raised up.

"My face is so handsome." Cahiff said.

Fraut straightens himself then he rides off  on the light gray horse. Cahiff sat there on his horse wondering, _What did I say?_ pretty dumb like a  Midgardian man who had been ditched in the middle of a cornfield by his girlfriend and was left stranded without a car for miles. Except Cahiff is riding a horse, and, he was roped into this by Fandral. Cahiff shook his head then ushered the horse to go after Fraut.

Cahiff rides after Fraut, who is speeding--it would be determined to be speeding if Cahiff was driving a car--, determined to catch up. Yes, Cahiff is a bit of a racer underneath that selfish and arrogant kind of character. We watch Cahiff ride through a flock of birds which surely then after attacked him using their wings repeatedly and left him covered in feathers. White and brown feathers were sticking out all over Cahiff.

"Nice costume, face burn!" Fraut said with a cheery laugh.

"This is a decoration."  Cahiff loudly replied, taking the feathers off little by little with his free hand.  "Not a costume!"

The corners of Fraut's mouth tilted up in a broad smile.

_...One hour and thirty four minutes later.._

Jenny stood at the top holding her hand out for the little bat. Cahiff's mouth falls open as he is  watching her cape turn into nothing but pitch black bats. Her hair turns from almost dark cherry red to a pitch black with streaks of apparent cherry red.  The woman seemed at home petting the little furry bat creature in her hands. A certain sign of Divine beauty lingered around Jenny's pose in the full moon's way and the bats flying away.

Cahiff rubs his eyes and then blinks. It is best to say that Cahiff is unable to believe the sight.

"Am I dreaming?" Cahiff asks.

"No." Fraut said.  "It is real."

___                                                         __                                                       __

_...At the Castle..._

_...An Hour  had passed probably  . . ._

"From what I have been told; the three of you and 'Raven'; were attacked by bats." Odin said. "Then you were separated from 'Raven' and Fandral during the chaos." The two Asgardian men nodded. "The next you saw this 'Raven'; she was different, and, Fandral was injured. I have one question; who is this Raven?"

"Lokidottir." Cahiff said.

Odin frowns, his fingers--that were not wrapped around the golden spear--were tapping on the chair's arm. We can see that Cahiff's face is healed--finally--thanks to the healers doing what they are well known to do.

"Why would Loki's daughter change her name?" Odin asks.

Cahiff and Fraut share a unsure glance

"It is best if you ask her." Fraut said.

"When she is not acting mysterious." Cahiff adds.

"Mysterious?" Odin repeats.

"She's been acting mysterious since we got back." Cahiff said.  "Avoiding us."

Our scene transitions to later on in the day, taking place between Odin speaking with Fandral.The setting can be imagined in a private room where the Asgardians\--who were healed by the healers--would get their bearings together. The Carpet is rather pretty and more rich appealing than rugs made on Midgard.

"Fandral, what happened in the forest?" Odin asks.

Fandral seems unsure.

"I am not sure." Fandral said. "One minute Cahiff was arguing with Raven about constructing a fishing pole, the next, there were bats all over. Raven and I were separated from the others while fleeing from the bat chaos. We stumbled in to a dark cave."

"And how did you manage to get all those wounds from a cave?"  Odin asks.

"The cave wasn't the cause of my injuries." Fandral said.  "It was something, but not mortal."

"So this 'something' attacked you two." Odin said.

"Bats attacked us in the cave." Fandral said. "When we were exploring it.The floor was covered in crushed bones; there was weapons not from Asgard, some of them hailed from Midgard and Jotunheim." Frandral shudders when he recalls another image from this cave.  "We found a dead Midgardian body."

Odin raises a brow.

"I can only remember fighting off these hordes of bats, and then, Raven helping me out." Fandral said.

Odin could tell Fandral is lying about the last part. One of Thor's friends, part of the 'honest' --more like the three warriors--type of group, had just lied to him. There is more to this story that didn't involve Odin pointing out the lie in plain sight. If he had done that to Fandral than it would be the first part to unravel that the real king of Asgard is dead.

"The healers say she came out without scratches." Odin said. "You say 'something' attacked you, but claiming bats were there makes this more puzzling than understanding."

Fandral sighs, looking down to his rolled up sleeve that showed his recently healed arm.

"We came to a cave room where it was boneless." Fandral said. "There was a odd sword with a red gleaming jewel in the middle,it seemed sinister, and more suited for a warrior from Svartalfheim." Fandral looks up from his rolled up sleeve. "Raven took it out.That is when the bats came flying out."

Svartalfheim

Odin realized he wouldn't get further with Fandral. If he pointed out the lie then it would be the first mistake that would be part of many. Fandral is telling the truth about the whole sword ordeal, as were Cahiff and Fraut. Odin requested to meet Raven in private at a time she felt best comfortable in.

It was night when they were finally able to meet.

But what Odin did not expect to hear from 'Raven' might be something different. 

The door closed behind Odin. The candles in the room were well light.We can see a woman's figure standing across from the balcony at the doors. The disguise of Odin went down. In Odin's place stood Loki with a peeved look. Loki knew only one woman would stand at the doorway leading to the balcony with curly hair reaching to the shoulders. He saw a  bat perched on the shoulder that didn't have a lock of hair laying on top.

Of course anyone would get peeved when someone unexpectedly changes their name and acts mysterious. 

"Jenny?" Loki said, recognizing his daughter's shadow.

"I prefer you'll call me 'Raven'."  Lets begin calling her 'Raven'. We can see streaks of red standing out from her recently black dyed hair. It is not because Raven is African American made this sight of herself;warrior like,older, and mysterious. We see her lips are a unique shade of red. "Not Jenny."

"And the bat?" Loki asks.

"Just a little friend of mine." Raven said.

Loki approaches Raven. He noticed a change in Raven; it wasn't subtle but drastic. The vibe he was getting from her was dark and felt like the angel of death was in his presence. The bat squeaks at Loki slightly flapping its wings.

"You've changed." Loki said.

"No I haven't." Raven said, lying to Loki.

"Then why do you prefer meeting at night?" Loki asks. 

"It seems less exposing." Raven said.

Loki rubs his forehead using his right hand while leaning somewhat against a table with some remarkable talent that defies the laws of gravity.

"Raven, you're lying." Loki said, bluntly. Raven's face becomes puzzled.  "I am the master of magic, the prince of lies, and the god of mischief." He puts down his hand on the table. "There is _nothing_ you can hide from me."

"Oi,would you say the same if you knew what I was doing?" Raven asks, raising a brow.

"Depends what it is." Loki said.

Raven writes on a piece of paper, and, then hands it to Loki. Loki reads it and then glances up to her.

"You don't have to be shy about your condition." Loki said.

"That I am a creature of the night?" Raven asks.  "No, people will be scared of me if they knew."

Loki looks back to the paper and squints at the writing. 

"And who told you this?" Loki asks 

"Fandral was out when he had him." Raven said. "He claimed to be one of those blood suckers."

Loki has a concerned look.

"At Albyerith forest?"

"Yes."

"West of the swamp that stinks?"

"Yes."

"Over a cliff near a deserted climate, surrounded by high spiky plants, and nothing but rock?"

"Yes."

Loki calmly laughs at Raven's pretty worked up face.

"I know him, that's Fred, the original Bat Shifter." Loki said. "He can't drink blood."

"Explain what is a Bat-Shifter is." Raven said, rubbing underneath the bats chin.

"They are related to vampires." Loki said.  "Bat shifters are capable being killed by the sunlight, capable of summoning bats, capable of becoming bats,capable of communicating with bats, and can eat regularly." He puts the paper down on the table. "I met the original Bat Shifter six hundred  years ago retrieving a dragon egg with Thor."

Raven's mouth became a complete 'o'. 

"Was Fred still there when you left?" Loki asks.

Raven shook her head.

"No." Raven said.  "He was going on about 'I am not the only one, anymore' and 'that stupid dog'."

"I wasn't asking what he said." Loki said.

"He left through a cave tunnel saying that." Raven said, followed by a small sigh. "I know what you're going to say; there isn't a way to undo it.  I've read the magic books, the dark magic ones, and the monster ones."

"How are you going to live out the rest of your life as a bat-shifter?" Loki asks. 

"Live among the shadows."  Raven said. 

"So you would prefer to be the goddess of darkness?" Loki said.  "How flattering and sad."

"No." Raven said.  "I'll adapt, I'll still live, but life will be different."

"And what was the reason why he turned you?" Loki asks.

"He was holding  a long golden stick with a green gem in it." Raven said, as she watches the reaction on Loki's face turn into 'That man is unworthy of it' kind of reaction. "He was aiming close to Fandral.But it was the bottom half he was aiming at Fandral; the bottom edge was sharp as a blade.His eyes were glowing blue."

"And did he say a name?" Loki asks. 


	6. A Father thing

_"No."_

 Loki is mad he doesn't know who ordered Fred to make the change.He allowed Raven to return to Midgard under the lie to everyone that she was homesick. Loki knew Fred wouldn't leave Asgard after turning his daughter into a Bat Shifter; a curse she would have to live with for the rest of her life.It was a agreement that had no questions asked. So of course Loki sent armed warriors to  search for Fred.

Fred was dragged in. He was dropped by the guards.

"Leave us."  Odin said, getting up from the throne.

There were large fabrics covering the large windows. The guards left  the throne room, clearing it out for only Odin and Fred. The door shut  with a loud clad that echoed in the dark room. Odin's figure is replaced by Loki. The golden spear is leaning to the side of the throne on the arm of the extravagant chair.

"B-b-but you're dead!" Fred crawls back as Loki walks towards him.

"And so should you." Loki said, his eyes narrow at the much shorter and unwell Asgardian. "I am only going to ask this once; where is the scepter?"

"I don't have it."  Fred said, his eyes engulfed in fear.

Fred is much smaller and shorter than average Asgardian men so it doresn't seem awkward when Loki picks up the small Asgardian man by his neck and held him above the floor. The unexpected-cy made Fred look much white than he truly is. His feet is merely three inches above the floor. There was this different look in Loki's eye.

"You might have not heard my question." Loki said. "Where is the scepter?"

"Not in Asgard." Fred said.

Loki frowns.

"Who has the scepter?" Loki asks, tightening his grip on Fred's neck.

"I-I-I-I-I had to return it!"  Fred  said.

"To who?"  Loki asks.

"Hh-h-h-e wouldn't say." Fred stumbles in his speech as he fears Loki more than Thor.

Loki made a pool of  volcanic lava appear below Fred.

"Lies." Loki said.  "Perhaps you'll like to die by my little friend."

Fred's eyes went huge and big; twice their size.

"He didn't want me to say!" Fred said, as his  small boots were burnt by the lava flow. We can see smoke drift away from his feet.  "I can't say his name. He made me swear over Asgard, Jotunheim, and Muspelhiem."

"So?" Loki asks.

"I swore over the Tesseract." Fred said. "I kn--kn--know you wouldn't want your daughter left as a freak her entire life."

We see a brief scene of Raven coming to a large building with luggage at night.

"There is no cure to your curse." Loki said.

Raven is wearing a hoody over her head. She looks up to a bright window with a small smile on her face. The window from above opens and the figure of a man is seen leaning out down to the young Asgardian woman standing outside.

"W-w-wwhat if there were?" Fred asks.

Loki makes the volcanic pool of water turn into cement.

"My father was the one who placed this curse on you." Loki said, dropping him into the cement. "This curse you would never depart with unless you turned someone else into what you are." We hear a hateful tone in Loki's voice. Fred's legs is becoming hard as statue. "If there is a chance, by any, you made her drink your blood, in a skull. Your sons, they still have the last name Odin discarded as your name, will be told what really happened to their father."

"No!" Fred said. "You can't do this."

We see one of those clever smiles grow across Loki's face.

"I do what I want." Loki said. "The name Fern no longer means trusting and soft." He rubs his fingers together. We see a snowflake fall to the floor where we see up to Fed's knees are a dark gray. "It means Fred the Asgardian who helped the Frost Giants to nearly invade Midgard TWICE."

"You can't tell them."  Fred said.

"Did you make her drink your blood?" Loki asks.

Fred is trembling; straight out of fear. Fred's very life depended on his next reply And  the shame his children will carry for the rest of their lives. The magical cement was crawling up and up Fred's unusually small, short, and unwell body. He once used to be a tall, strong, and well sculpted Asgardian who had everything to lose. Until he had gone and arranged a deal with Laufey to spare him and his family taking over Asgard and Midgard under everyone's noses.

It was Frigga who foiled his plot.

All of it was from Frigga poking around.

"You have to understand;I was sent to make you pay for failing." Fred said, his voice a bit shaky and his eyes full of emotion.

Loki instantly ruled out the now-extinct-Chitauri as a possible reason.

"Thanos." Loki said.

"Y-Y-Yes, him." Fred said, nodding quickly.

The cement was covering Fred's chest.

"Mind if I use your chest to get a point across with an old 'associate'?" Loki asks, as this really crazy and very insane kind of grin grew across his face.

After all, they both had nothing to lose at this point.


	7. Flash to the past

_Mabel Jolgers was twenty five years old, and frankly,quite single.The year was 1912 in London during the ill year when The Titantic had sunk. Mabel is an unusual woman who lived alone; but why? Her lovely fiancee,Adam, had  promised to return after his long business trip to America. She was waiting for him. She wanted to believe Adam had indeed survived the crash.There was a dark void in her heart probably the part Adam took with him to is death. And she wanted to deny that Adam had died.  
_

_A rapid knock came from the door. The rapid knock had shook Mabel from her lonesome thoughts._

_"Who is it?" Mabel asks lifting her head up from the direction of the fireplace.  
_

_More rapid knocking, great._

_"Coming." Mabel said, in a low voice._

_The rapid knocking turn into the doorbell being clicked repeatedly. She came to the door then grabbed on the handle and opens the door with a quick rush.There stood a pale complexioned man in golden armor, some of his attire was black and golden, yet he had a green cape connected to a square item pinning them down. He wore a golden helmet with horns that curled up backwards. He had the face of a handsome prince._

_"I am The God of Mischief." The Complexioned man said.  "And I am burdening you with a glorious purpose to raise my daughter."  
_

_He was gone in a yellow flash._

_"What?"  Mabel said, blinking._

_She looks down to her porch to see a baby girl in a pink blanket. She picks up the little one that wasn't stirring and crying in the warm blanket. The little baby girl looks at peace, content, and otherwise fine.Mabel picks up the abandoned child into her arms then she looks both ways for this unusual figure.The god of Mischief was no where in sight, Mabel looks down to the little dark baby then saw her eyes were green as summer grass._

_"Envy." Mabel said. "How else would a child envy a adult?"_

_Mabel shuts the door behind her._

_"I should name you Jenny, after the street you were left on." Mabel said, holding her finger out to the adorable baby. Baby Jenny takes a strong grip on her finger.  "Strong little girl. Jenny Jolgers, daughter of mischief, no blimey." She muuttered with the smallest of all smiles. "You will be the perfect princess."_

_Nine years pass and after that we witness Jenny grow into a tall girl for her age.She was tying her shoe laces slowly than she usually did. Mabel puts the plate on the table, wiggling her nose. By now Jenny usually would have tied her shoes in a perfect knot that could never be undone.Mabel taps her foot on the foot on the floor then puts her hands on her hips._

_"Jenny."  Mabel said. "Your breakfeast is getting cold."_

_"Sorry Mum." Jenny said in a polite voice. "I'm having trouble with my shoelaces, that's all."_

_"Sit down at the table." Mabel orders her, which Jenny does but stands beside the seat. "Sit in the chair, Jenny."_

_Jenny sat down in the chair._

_"What is wrong, my dear?" Mabel asks, coming to the side and puts a hand on Jenny's shoulder._

_"I don't know what I am." Jenny said in a lower voice._

_"You're a girl." Mabel said. "Oi, girls are more stronger than rascal boys!" She made a fist and pretends to punch at the air. "You should have seen me when I beat up a few wild boys in my day!" Mabel can tell that Jenny did not believe her.  "Something is on your mind, dear."_

_"Am I an alien?" Jenny asks, turning her head towards Mable. She is confused and upset._

_"No,no,no dear." Mabel said, patting on Jenny's shoulder.  "You're a Jolger."_

_Jenny looks back to her plate._

_"Mum, my skin is unable to be hit." Jenny said. "The boys make fun of me. They say I am not 'girl' enough."_

_Mabel is visibly shocked by Jenny's reply._

_"Girl enough?"_

_"Yes, Mum."_

_"Girl enough?"_

_"Yes, that's what they said."_

_"GIRL enough!"_

_Mabel  is still not going to get over this._

_"Mum, you don't have to repeat it." Jenny said._

_"Truth to be told, dear." Mabel takes her hand off Jenny's shoulder.  "You're the daughter of a god. The god of Mischief."_

_Jenny's eyes shine._

_"My dad is a god?" Jenny asks, with shining white eyes. She could have danced right there and twirled in circle if it were not proper and morning.  
_

_"I am certain of it."  Mabel said, admiring her child's princess face. "'He had the face of a prince."_

_"So what am I?" Jenny asks, again._

_"You're a Demigod." Mabel said, with a nod. It was going remarkably well explaining to Jenny what Mabel guessed she is. "You're a human god."_

_"A superhuman who cannot physically age after reaching a specific age?" Jenny asks, her eyes were getting brighter and brighter.  
_

_"I guess." Mabel said. "You're still my little girl. Oi, I'll die before a rascal tears you away from me. I will make you watch or listen to every radio soap of the Dark Crystal Time Traveler." She puts one hand on the table.  "And you will be watching it with me every Saturday."_

_Jenny gasps._

_"Until the day you die?" Jenny asks._

_"Blimey!"  Mabel said, leaning away from her daughter. "Of course, dear.Until the day I fall off this life. You better eat up before your food is cold to the touch."  Mabel gestures to the plate that Jenny hasn't touched.  "The reward you'll get is me telling how I met your father."_


	8. Paranoid much?

Two months pass since Raven's mysterious and abrupt departure from Asgard at night. Odin had told them that Raven felt homesick and wanted to go home.Most Asgardians fell for the little lie but there were some who were unsure about Raven's true reasoning's. We dive down to a scenery with two individuals.In the distance we see Dephinal painting a frozen version of the waterfalls that had a sketchy image of a woman in a cloak walking past the beautiful scenery.

"Cahiff, are you listening?" Borris asks,waving his hand up and down in Cahiff's way.

Cahiff is deep in thought. _I have to use the bucket on him,_ Borris thought as he grimaces.We watch Borris leave, and then return with a heavily full brown wooden bucket. The water inside slides back and forth. Borris stands to Cahiff's right side then he holds it up above Cahiff's head.He turns the bucket upside down which makes the water pour out then splatter all over Cahiff.

"Hey!" Cahiff said with a quick shake of his head and turns his attention towards Borris. "What was that for?"

"You were day-dreaming, again." Borris said.

Cahiff frowns.

"I wasn't day-dreaming." Cahiff said.  "I was being _productive_."

Borris puts down the bucket beside his foot with a not-so-convinced expression.

"Sitting on a rock holding a mirror while in the act of brushing your hair, however you not brushing your hair when really you are day-dreaming is _not_ productive."

"Yes, it is."

"What makes  day-dreaming productive?"

"The golden dog." Cahiff said, earning a groan from Borris who lowers his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I've been seeing it for the past 4 months roaming Asgard."

Borris rubs his forehead a bit annoyed by Cahiff's paranoia that seemed to be long term. His recent paranoid didn't seem to be wavering away at the given time. Borris lowers his right hand down from his forehead.

"The golden dog, the golden dog, the golden dog." Borris repeats the name association. "Not _everything_ is tied to Loki's daughter."

"The daughter of a traitor can do anything."  Cahiff interjects.  "Just imagine what she can do; lure Ghost Giants into Asgard, giant winged hunchbacked sparrows, and unicorns that have the heads and necks of a dragon!"

A little smile grew on Borris's face.

"You've gone mad."  Borris said.

"I have not gone mad." Cahiff said, taking out a towel out from his knapsack. Cahiff puts the comb into his backpack and then wraps the towel around his head. Cahiff turns his attention to Borris who seemed to be judging him. "I am sane as you."

"All those creatures you listed do not exist, Cahiff." Borris said. 

Why else would a man wrap a towel around their head?

"Yes, they do." Cahiff said. "I saw her speaking to a ghost giant  months ago."

"You've been crazy lately, friend." Borris said. "Sure that you haven't been revisiting old times? The ones when Thor, Loki, and the three Asgardian warriors roped us into silly tasks? Please tell me you're not going blind!"

"I am not." Cahiff said.  "But you wouldn't be here arguing if you did not have a favor to ask from me."

Borris's two lasts fingers fidgit.

Of course Borris had a favor to ask from Cahiff!Borris usually came to the paranoid Asgardian when he needed _favor_ s. hey shared the same dislike towards Raven.But what they did not share is the burning paranoia that Raven may do what her father had done in Midgard years ago.We can see from the distance beside a tree that a certain golden retriever wearing a pink collar that had spikes around it.

The dog walks into the forest away from the two Asgardians while wagging its fluffy groomed tail.


	9. Lights

Cahiff stumbled out of the bright yellow-orange  waterfall light and landed on his knee's first on the  wet grass.The sudden light in the forest night had brightened the dark scenery to reveal that mostly there were trees, grass, some rocks, and a road right across. Cahiff looks over his shoulder as his eyes are small and wide. We can see a certain trace of fear on his facial reaction.

Cahiff quickly gets up getting some grass stains on his knee's.

We see headlights in the distance to the right hand side of the scenery.We can hear crickets from the forest making their well-known empty theater melodies.Cahiff held a small bag in his right hand that had a firm grasp.A moment after Cahiff's arrival the bright light from behind him sent rocky material flying out of it at a incredibly fast velocity. Cahiff ran towards the road dodging the debris that were sort of slingshot-ting in the air.

He ran across the road and made it to the other side.

We see that bright blaring waterfall formation disappear shortly after more rocky-metal debris had been thrown out.The oncoming car did some unusual swerving on the road to dodge the flying building material. Some of the rocks landed in the grass and a few metal pieces somehow managed to land in a ditch.The car continues driving, yet it did speed up much faster when out of flying-material harms reach. We see the back-lights to the car are turning on and off pretty much indicating the driver is probably unsure what to do other than drive.

"Must..." Cahiff pants, leaning against a tree with his left arm pressed against the tree bark. "Get my bearings...before going further."

Cahiff looks down to his right hand that held  the intact bag.He had this knowing kind of expression on his face; lowering his head and briefly closing his yes.An average child could tell he just came back from something bad. And that he needed a hug just at the moment. A few minutes pass as Cahiff was getting a grip on himself.

Barking, belonging to a dog, that sounded close by easily startled Cahiff.

"Not a wolf." Cahiff quickly acknowledged.

Cahiff looks forward to see the British golden retriever standing there down the road beside a ditch wagging its tail and pretty impatient. The golden retriever slid its front two paws forward towards the grass almost straightening its legs. _The dog,_ Cahiff thought watching the golden retriever wag its tail back and forth, _It still has the pink spiky collar._

The golden retriever barks, again.

"Wait a minute..." Cahiff squints at the British golden retriever.  "Weren't you golden?"

One can wonder how Cahiff can see The British Golden Retriever in the dark.

Perhaps we'll never get the legit answer.

British Golden retrievers have bigger jaws than American golden retrievers and bigger eyes,the British golden retriever has a tail that doesn't curl up unlike the American dog, British golden retrievers have a balanced head while the American has a tilted one,and just a general description is that the British golden retriever has a pair of ears set on the level of the eyes--unlike the American golden retriever's eyes that are above the eye-level--, and last of all a white coat.

The British golden retriever barks, again, standing up on all four legs.

"What do you want?" Cahiff shouts after the British golden retriever.

The British Golden retriever barks at least two more times while wagging its tail.

"I can't speak dog!" Cahiff yells. 

The British Golden Retriever ran towards Cahiff, and then suddenly grabbed the bag out of his hand.The British golden retriever ran away from Cahiff.The classic image of a man, in full protective armor, chasing after a British Golden Retriever came into play.We can see them go through a abandoned-drive way and the view goes up  showing some lights up ahead in the darkness.By a almost complete view of a lake behind the vast blanket of sparkling-glinting various colors of lights it is very  easy to assume this is a city. 


	10. Aunt Ravey

"Aunt Raven!"

Raven glances over shoulder, right towards the direction of her great-grand Nephew. Yes, that's right, this is a impossible relative to Raven. Family threads tend to have no bounds around Asgardians living among Midgardians.This nineteen year old boy is Oscar Rogers.We can see the foundation to a fountain in front of Raven in the middle of the yard.

"What is it,Oscar?" Raven softly asks.

"I hit a guy who was chasing after a bright golden retriever in a abandoned street." Oscar said. "And I,may have, er, brought him in the house. That dog has not left the man's side when he  woke up in the back of my good black and white GMC truck..." Oscar scratches the back of his neck. "I was so startled by his abrupt movements in the back that..."

"OSCAR!"

"I may have..." Oscar taps his fingers together innocently. He had one of his eye's gaze up to Raven and the other down towards his hand. "Made him knock himself out with a pan."

Raven has a sudden disbelief look.

"Don't tell me you still cook out in the woods." Raven said, lowering her forehead and rubs her temples.

"It is a hobby, Aunt Ravey." Oscar said.

"Rav-en." Raven corrects him, lifting her head up. "And cooking in the forest is so not a hobby. That is tempting fate."

"That so Raven." Oscar sang.

"...What?" Raven said, raising her eyebrows.

"Never-mind, you've never watched the Disney channel." Oscar said. Raven looks quite puzzled the mention of 'Disney channel'. Oscar sheepishly shrugs."I can't pass up some street thugs getting the loot of their lives! That's way too cruel."

Raven rolled an eye and shook her head.

"Just like your grandpa." Raven said, fondly. Oscar reminded Raven of a man she knew, years ago. The resemblance was uncanny. _He reminds me of Steve Rogers,_ Raven thought with a small smile  "Always the helpful kind of man."

Raven lowers her hand which sent the fountain structure decreasing.

"Aunt Ravey, what was my grandpa like?" Oscar asks.

"Your grandpa..." Raven scratches her chin while looking down to her right. She recalled a young blonde man who was the same height  as Oscar--except Oscar has black hair---and a medium build for a nineteen year old. "He was very much like you, very much, except...He wasn't Mexican."

We witness Raven's  fingertips turn a certain shade of a light blue recollecting the ice out of the green blades of grass.The snowflakes were making a innocent white-crystal glow floating back into Raven's hand.We turn our attention to Oscar,There was a glint in Oscar's eye. A bright white star shaped glint that was a symbol of amusement. His eyes always began lighting up with a glint when someone had told him a joke or made a compliment about his physical appearance.

Yes, Oscar is a young and strong Mexican-American.

The details behind the Mexican half is something that should be left disclosed for the time being.

"Mexican-ness rocks."

"Mexican-ness is not a word."

"It is in the Oxford dictionary."

"Are you lying to me?"

"I am not, Aunt Ravey."

"You better not be."

Raven flips out her small flat device that is shaped similar to a Datapad from Star Trek. We see a curl of ice glide across the screen glowing a blindingly white in her face that is not at all human colored tone at the moment. Raven's face is a shade of blue. Her eye were green instead of red--which is strange because previously her eyes were red weeks ago in her Frost Giant form--in some way indicating Raven has two eye colors for her Frost Giant half.

"See?" Oscar said, folding his arms.

Raven grumbles with a frown appearing on her face.

"You're right." Raven said, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Score for Slytherin!" Oscar declares, shooting his fists into the air. "Five points!"

"I am never going to understand what you're talking about." Raven comments.

"You're not exactly the bookworm type." Oscar said, with a amused laugh.  "You're terrible at reading bed time stories."

"Oh." Raven said, turning off the ipad. There is a brief pause between them. "I didn't know your mother still read bed time stories before--"

"Yes, she did." Oscar said. "I have Dyslexia." Raven gasps. "Surprised, eh?" Oscar steps to the side of the open screen door and leans against the wall folding his arms.Oscar raised his left eyebrow up questioningly at Raven. He made quite a sigh with a slow head shake. "I thought mom had told you."

"She never told me before the London incident."  Raven said. "She was the one who raised you for...eighteen years, and she still goes down to the grave holding more secrets than mum."

"...Isn't it strange your dad kind of died there?" Oscar asks.

"Not really." Raven said, with a confident reply. It seemed so normal to speak about Loki this way with Oscar. "He's not dead. You've got this off track; did the man you hit with your truck have a name?"

"He calls himself;Cahiff." Oscar said.  "He's on the couch, out, with a ice-pack on his forehead."

That is all it took to get Raven striding right past Oscar through the open door.


	11. Bad news

_..In the morning.._

_..basically the next day.....6:45 AM.  
_

"See you in the afternoon, Aunt Ravey." Oscar said.

That was one of the first words Cahiff heard that morning as he awoke feeling ice on his forehead.Actually he is starting to regain consciousness after he managed to knock himself out on a driving machine.There was a ceiling fan spinning above  Cahiff making the lightly non-noisy woosh-wosh flying by sending cool air across the room.

"Aunt Rav- _en_."  Raven corrects Oscar.

 Cahiff heard the sound of a door close.

_I made it to to her castle_ , Cahiff thought relieved  he had caught a reliable ride.

He heard the whine of a dog close enough to be sitting near where Cahiff is resting.He fell right over hitting the side of his head on the edge of a coffee table.Cahiff lands on the rug feeling some ruff rough surface drag on his face.He clearly opens his eyes to see an awful not-recently-vacuumed blue rug that had an unusual pattern with black and yellow designs. 

"Nice to see to see you, pan head." Raven said, her feet easily indicated she had come forwards towards Cahiff.Cahiff heard a dog whine. "He's clumsy." Raven uses the excuse. "He is not in trouble,yet."   
  
Cahiff gets up  using the side of the couch.

"No." Cahiff said.  "I...Have news you should sit down for."   
  
 Raven lifts up a brow.

"How so?" Raven asks.

"Just do it." Cahiff sid.    
  
So Raven did, and without a bump on Cahiff's forehead, Cahiff gave her the bad news. His little brown sack had a a miniature sized weapon that could become the size it should be  when being held. We can see through the knapsack that the weapon is a blade that has frost designs,different shades of gray, and a black gem in the handle. We see the knapsack is on the table. Cahiff explained  the news that a child would never want to hear, adult or not.

"Odin requested  you to be the bearer." Cahiff finishes. "Before he went to a negotiation with Thanos."

We see a ice-like tear go down her warriors face.

"I..I..I can't accept that." Raven turns away as her eyes became  a tearful and stained grieving tone of red.

she went out to the porch that had blinds and a metal surface set up everywhere in all all three sides of the room that would have been exposed to the evident sunlight. She puts one hand on the door frame and cried. Raven's grief for a loss she barely knew had became clear, first her mother, and then her own father.Raven made the floor below her become icy. The British golden retriever, to be precise, went over to her and nudged to Raven in the other room. 

"He's...He's dead." Raven cries. "He's actually dead!"

"Woof!" The British golden retriever barks, wagging its tail back and forth. 

"What do you want?" Raven asks, not wanting any of the crap this golden British retriever wants.

The British golden retriever sat on the floor waving its tail back and forth staring down Raven with intent. It pawed at her knee and scrubbed at the floor using his paws and sat down. The British golden retriever whines at her and turns over holding out it's paws eager to be given a belly rub.For awhile there Raven was unable to give a general retort towards the creamy light gray British golden retriever that looks white not gray. Since when did his coat become gray? Her eye sight must be blurry.

"I...I am not giving you a back.. back..A belly rub." Raven finally managed to say in between her sobs, looking away from the British golden retriever.We see her teardrops shatter once hitting the floor as if they were icicles. "You brought me into this situation in the first place!"

The British golden retriever barks yet again.

"I go to met my father, my real father." Raven said. "And  he is dead."

The British golden retriever turns over  and ad both paws on the floor. It tilt its head at her. She could see the dog had green eyes, which were unusual since golden retrievers had gray, golden, and blue eyes. Maybe it was just a new breed left to roam on Asgard and Midgard without anyone paying attention to it.It seemed odd that ...this dog had been the very stemming animal to lure her into Asgard. Perhaps she was meant to come.Perhaps she was sent after to trigger a set of deadly domino's.

To set the end of Asgard. The realm that is gone. 

"Who sent you for me?" Raven asks, after she stops sobbing.She held her left hand out letting a few snowflakes drift towards the British golden retriever. Her facial reaction became a stern and upset expression. "Who sent you."

The British golden retriever trots out the room leaving only its tail brushing against the door frame.


	12. Dottir

Of course ending the streak that Thanos has or had begun wasn't going to be easy. Raven had  somehow, and miraculously, been able to visit the new Avengers to ask them for their help. To save the world, their own lives, and the previous predecessors by going up against Thanos. He already had a couple stones. Powerful stones through someone known as The Collector.

"Whats in it for me, again?" A young man named Harry Baxter asks, leaning into hi chair. Raven darts her head towards the man's direction.

"You get to live." Raven said. "We all get to live. "

Raven looks toward the woman with a bow an arrow, a man who had terrific skill in spying, a woman who had the strength of a former Avenger team member, and last of all; but not least,  Lokidottir and Cahiff of Asgard, aka, the paranoid Asg.  Asg is a in-side joke for Asgardian between Oscar and Raven.

The Terrific archery woman is Feyiona, the woman of Hulk strength is Izzy Banner, and the spy man is Harry Baxter. She had arranged and assembled her own Avengers team. Thor, on the other hand, had not been aware about the end of days on his home.So he hadn't been requested to come in this potentially dangerous life changing mission. Raven didn't want her own revenge to be thwarted.

"We're gonna save the world." Feyiona said. "Why don't we have a advanced tech person here?"

"We don't have that kind of people on our side." Raven said. "Those kind of people stay out in the daylight. You, all these people in the room, are the outcasts of society, Mr Baxter. I am well aware of your gift to hear people's thoughts and your ability to become transparent." Harry becomes visibly uncomfortable."You are going stand up for our planet. You're going to avenge it, We're the second Avenger. The unknown second one." Raven said it with a dramatic flare. "And there is not a bug is in this room. I made sure."

"I made sure." Cahiff mockingly said.

"Shut it." Raven said, sending a glare towards Cahiff.

"No, you shut it." Cahiff said in a lower voice but not that clear enough it could be noticeable since he looks down to his left acting like a brat.

We're on a deadly mission, kids." Raven said. "A mission that may end in our deaths."

"My death is likely to be ruled a homicide." Izzy said,calmly folding her arms together. "I already have my brother thinking I am out shooting some good ol' turkeys." All the people in the room stare at her."I do hunt for  living, not only am I a member for Shield."

Harry clears his throat.

"So, where are we gonna find this Thanos?" Harry asks, he asks the question that everyone was thinking about.

"Yes," Feyiona said.  "Where is he?"

We see the golden British retriever under the table with its head on its paws. Our perspective turns straight back to Raven who seemed calm about the attention focused on her in the room. She walks around right towards Harry sliding her finger on he table letting it become frozen and her frost Giant features became evident except she had green eyes not red.

"We need one thing, actually two, and you are going to get it and you won't question my motive."Raven explains to the small group of people at the brown table in a dusty old basement at Oscar's house."I am not allowed to go."

"...Mind if I ask why?" Harry asks.

"Not your business, Mr Baxter." Raven said.  "As I You will be going with Izzy." Her instructions were clear and worded well.  "And you must get out before someone makes Izzy mad."

Harry had this cocky kind of smile.  "Easy to do!" Harry cheers. "I know how woman work around poodles." The women in the room stare at Harry. "What?" Harry spins his chair in a circle. "Doesn't all people love poodles, including women?"

The other women share a eye roll from Harry's sexist opinion. We see a scene transition to later on where Harry Baxter is running out of the building with a long golden item that had a A blue item in this short golden scepter that was fit for a kin g. We see a big figure hop out from the building. Harry runs off into the black van and jumps in before the security get to him.

"DRIVE!" Harry orders Feyiona.

"Raven is going to be pissed." Feyiona said.

"At least I have the scepter." Harry said, buckling himself up and waved the scepter in the van.

Feyiona drove off away from the burning building and headed straight into a 'get-lost-among-other-cars'  while a suit that strikingly seems familiar to an Iron Man  is seen blasting after them.Harry  puts a bug de-tracker on the scepter with presently and virtually not getting effected by the scepter.

"Next van coming up in two blocks." Feyiona said. "You cannot take the stone out. Got it?"

"Don't take the stone out. Don't take the stone out. Don't take the stone out!" Harry repeats.  "I've been reminded twenty times already!" He seems visibly frustrated. "I may not have any secret desires but that doesn't mean I go off the game plan."

"We just did." Feyiona remind him in a cold hard hiss.

"Give the scepter back!" The voice of a much older man came from outside the van.

"Sorry no can do!" Feyiona said, taking a small set of a bow and a arrow.She lets it dart out through the rolled down window right into The Iron Man helmet sending him flying back. Harry looks is baled at first how just doing that bubble gm, a rock,  arrow, and a bow can send a metal man flying back into the streets so easily.

"Don't think, act." Feyiona reminds him. "We're here!"

They get out of the black van and head into another--Feyiona left  a holographic image in the vehicle going on using a self made program on a DVD player and a disk. Tony Stark came to the bandonded car thinking that they were still there, of course. He opens the side door. 

"Come out with your hands out." Tony aid. "And give the Scepter back."

The hologram  of  Feyiona didn't move.Tony Stark looks into the car and saw not only was she not doing anything so was a terrible hologram of Harry who seemed to be holding a paperbag with Dorritos hanging in a bag between his teeth and wore a fancy ugly hat. At first it seemed unbelievably and ridiculous to have happened in the mere span of fifteen minutes. Then when the image flickered it became apparent that he was being tricked , not by Loki but through technology. Something was going under his very nose and plausibly SSHIELD. Who have been going under a tough fight against HYDRA spreading lies about it.

He had some catch up to do with SHIELD. Today he had been visiting SHIELD's new base for some go through things and then this happened.

"Something is not right." Tony said, picking up a phone from the passenger seat. He saw a name that was new and different.He recalled Thor telling him 'Dottir sounds like daughter when you say it fast' which is what Tony initially did.

"Loki Daugter-ir-ery." Tony said out loud. "That...He had a kid?" 

The name read 'Raven Lokidottir'. He wasn't familiar to a  strange name like this but knowing Thor's last name and Asgardians strange desire to name their children after their parents made perfect sense. Or at least this is the first thing Tony thought at the name 'lokidottir.'.All Tony needed was an answer from Thor why he thought it was necessary not to tell the team that Loki had a daughter.


	13. Vengeance

Don't mess with a frost giant's Daughter. That's the number one rule a a alien such as Thanos should know. A  typical day at Stark Tower would be unusual in the eyes of a 'average' human being.Thor is seen  helping Bruce Banner  moving a big statue in his room since he just bought it and he wanted it there to be some decoration in the 'bland' room. Tony didn't know how that would get itself propped and taken care of without Thor's help.

Tony had a a question that needed to be cleared.

"What is it?" Thor asks, puzzled. "Did I forget to get Jane something again?"

"No. Tony said. "I  saw a name on this phone." He held the phone up. "Lokidottir."

The look on Thor's face became disbelief. 

"My brother has a daughter?" Thor asks. "Is she in this machine?"

"Her phone number is in this  machine, Thor." Tony said.  "I found this phone in a get-away car from two people who stole a 'destination transporter' and the Scepter."

"They stole the scepter." Thor said. "Why have you not called this '...Raven'.' Thor mentioned her name in a dramatic voice. "That may  get this over."

"Thor, are you aware that Loki had a daughter this entire time?" Tony asks.

"I never knew." Thor said as he took the phone. "Let me see why she took the phone--I mean the scepter."

Thor  pressed the call button and  in  a few rings a rather more women0-ly and familiar voice came on the other end, It sounded somewhat like Loki but more younger and smoother and frankly quite odd. There was a certain ounce of innocence in her voice that sounded believe-able, hopeful, and yet still a mystery.

"You're not the ghost of my brother." Thor said, at first startled by her voice.   
  
"Hang on." Raven said "I am in the middle of some...business." She lowers the phone. "Oi,SHUT UP."

Thor is surprised to hear such loudness from a woman. The daughter of Loki was pretty much a yeller.

"Who gave you this  number?" Raven asks. 

"Your number is on this phone." Thor said.

"...Feyiona!" Raven yells. "I told you to take a burner cell!"

There is a pause between them on the line.

"Are ...you really his daughter?" Thor asks, just to be sure. 

"I...I am." Raven finally said. "I am sorry for your loss(es)."

"Losses?" Thor said, turning away from Tony. "What are you talking about? I haven't lost anyone."

"You have." Raven said.

"I don't like to be confused."  Thor said.

Raven laughs a little at Thor's reply.

"Just like my dad." Thor  heard a dogs bark from over the line.

"What?" Thor repeats. "You met him?"

"A long time ago." Raven sad in a knowing voice."Before...before this."

"Why did you steal the scepter?" Thor asks.

"I have to do something." Raven said. "And it will be the justice ...The injustice that Thanos has done to us. "

"Injustice?" Thor initially started to think different different bad things what she was meaning. "You don't have to take over Midgard like your father."

We see Tony gets alert by the last part.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER." Raven yells over the phone in a pitch that startled Thor.  "Do not compare me to him." He heard a emotional strain in her voice.  "I am nothing like him. I wouldn't sell my soul and end up destroying my home over not carrying out the deal, oi." He could tell there is a slight British accent in her voice. "We're different.If you cannot take that as a fact then I must tell you."

"Tell me what?" Thor asks.

"Asgard has fallen." Raven said. "And I ...am going to avenge it."

"Raven, do not pull my leg." Thor said.

"Asgard has fallen." Raven matter in factly said.

"That cannot be possible." Thor said.

"I am afraid it is possible. It is the truth." Raven calmly and carefully lays it out.  "The only survivors, that I've been told of, are your three Asgardian friends, and just another Asgardian, and I and you."

Thor takes the phone off his ear as his hand is shaking.

"Does this mean we're getting back the scepter?" Tony Star asks.

Thor puts the phone on speaker.

"I am sorry, but Odin died last year." Raven apologizes. "My dad just died."

Tony looks from the phone and then Thor.

"We're paying Thanos a visit." Raven said. "And we're bringing the fight he wants. Goodbye, Uncle."

Our scene transitions to Raven's surroundings with; Cahiff, Harry, Feyiona,and Izzy in full space gear. Raven puts the phone away into her motorcycle coat pocket. They were standing below a big machine swirling and twirling powered on by a teleportter destination software. Raven is wielding the scepter.

"Oscar!" Raven shouts. "Press it!"

"How are you going to find this ugly guy anyway,Aunt Ravey?" Oscar asks through the intercomn.

"The love of a child, the vengeance boiling inside, and the hate tied towards him will bring me to him." Raven explains. "And we will take him down. We won't let Thanos get what he wants."

"Goodbye Aunt Ravey." Oscar said with a small wave.

And in a blue blast the small group was gone.


	14. Not a wimp

Perhaps the day of vengeance never had been so  nerve wrecking and otherwise fantastical visit to some other world  that had no name could be a source of worry. As of yet to Harry this just got one step further into a amazing science fiction movie. The land was barren and rocky enough it seemed remarkably familiar to The Great Rocky Mountains.The sky above them was dark and and science fiction-ey it could have been used to film a TV series. Harry gasps at the sight lain before his very eyes.   
  
"We have a target to take down." Raven reminds them.   
  
Raven is the only one not in a suit.    
  
 "I suddenly feel scared." Izzy said. 

The dog seems to be undefeated. Basically it doesn't seem to be bothered by whatever climate and weather conditions. The British golden retriever walks forward sniffling out someone in this very realm that had more than one person residing in it. The ground rumble beneath the groups feet The British golden retriever lift its head up slowly wagging its tail between its legs. Izzy gulps down her fear at this potentially existence wiping mission.

"It is only  small earthquake." Raven reassures them.

The British golden retriever ran off into the distance.

"Follow that dog." Raven said.

"Why should we follow a crazy ass dog?" Harry asks.

"Because dogs have better sense than frost giants do." Izzy said.

"...Okay I'll go with that." Harry said.

The gang followed the dog yet we see Feyiona peeping over the gigantic rocks to see there were sauropod-human sized guards standing place. They were going round the correct way to get their way towards Thanos; the great and most threatening force int e entire galaxy of existence. If there even was a galaxy of existence then that would be beaten to the punch. They had assumed there wasn't going to be correct oxygen for Midgardians in this realm so this is why they had to bring it. They had to bring the astronaut suits just for this leg of the mission. 

One lousy and very ugly tall guard looked over his shoulder to see a tail belonging to a dog disappear in the corner of his eye. He initially dismissed it a his imagination on work. He turns his head away from the rocky middle pass in time for the group to sneak on by. Harry is invisible and we can hear a chuckle from him every so often. He was chuckling over a single thought that was too funny not laugh at.

"Harry Baxter." Izzy said.  "Stop chuckling. You're creeping me out."

"Then why are you comparing us to the scooby gang from the Scooby Doo  franchise?" Harry asks no where in sight. He is invisibly frankly. 

"Cause someone has the Scooby Doo theme song running in the comnlinks." Izzy said.

"What is wrong about ending a tension?" Feyiona asks, through their comnlink.

The group passed a sleeping guard who had a spear sticking  out from the crotch of his elbow and his helmet over his head that tipped up every time a snore came out.It seemed very stereotypical when analyzing that kind of scenery. It meant that Thanos did not get regular visitors.

"It gets on people's nerves. " Raven said startling Izzy and Harry.

All that walking made them forget who they were following in the first place.

"I agree." Izzy said. 

"Mr Baxter, turn off the Scooby Doo music." Raven said.

"Yes mam."  Harry said.

They eventually came to a mountainy pass close to the throne where Thanos resided.The British Golden Retriever is already chewing on a random bone it had come across during their obviously long tread through the outrageous rocky and bumpy range.They had came to abrupt halt thanks to Raven.

"Mr Baxter, take the cloaking devices out." Raven said.

"Cloaking devices?" Feyiona said, with a raise of her eyebrow as Harry take out a couple  and odd evened edges devices from his astronaut suit pocket.

"It makes anyone invisible when clicked." Raven explains. "Not just  Mr Baxter."

"I got it." Harry said. "Here, take it."

Harry hands the two devices to the other women in this group. Teh dog didn't seem to require this  as clearly presented by its aloof nature to set  in motion a revenge thread. They activated their devices and in went in Raven. It took Raven five minutes to get in there in the for of bats, brown bats with icy fur and white snowy flakes on their backs. Their crystallized flapping made a beautiful sound in the air as if it were a tap on the glass water in a accurate created glass for a 'gift display' show. Thanos turns away from the sight he ad created very recently. The remains of a destroyed a planet that had refused to do what he said and hi agreement of a surrender. Raven stood there here Loki had stood many years ago before her.Raven's Asgardian form--the one where she looks normal as a human being--was not present but her Frost Giant side is.Her green eyes stood out o the tall towering figure sitting in a chair.

The dog, the British golden one, stood by wagging ts tail in the air back and forth.

"Who in the realms are you?" Thanos asks.

Raven's lips were still in a grim dead locked frown.

"Oi, is that how you ask?" Raven asks, folding her arms.

The British Golden retriever looks up towards Raven apparently caught off guard by her reply.Then the British golden retriever looks towards Thanos.

"No one visits me." Thanos said. "Not unless they came by accident." The last part came out in a hateful hiss. "You sound familiar." He squints at Raven and scratches under his chin trying to figure out why she sounds femilar when this is the first time they met. "You sound like a  wimpy Frost Giant I killed."

The British Golden Retriever looks back towards Raven.

"I didn't come by accident." Raven said, unfolding her arms. "I hail from London in the proudest place on Earth in the United Kingdom." Thanos's grip on the arm to his chair is tightened enough a piece of rock breaks off from the flat square surface  "I am Raven Lokidottir of Midgard."

Thanos made this unsettling chilling cackle. There was a look of realization in his eyes.

"The daughter of a coward." Thanos said. "I should have known to get rid of you earlier."

Raven frowns, taking out a long strangely odd tipped sword with icy white features sticking outwards on the side of the blade in the pattern of snowflake designs and a light gray handle. This oddly and not of midgard weapon had a gem in the middle of the grip part to the sword in the shape of a bat.It had a bronzed golden engravement in the fuller that glowed in a light blue tint at Thanos presence. Raven's fingers were claw like unlike previous encounters with Frost Giants from Jotunheim.

"My father is no coward." Raven said, sensing the arrival of the three. "Loki is not a wimp."

"So you consider your father not a wimp by sending the one who made you this way as stone to me?" Thanos asks, making a statue of a man--the one who made her as a bat-shifter--appear across from Raven. There was a message that was written in Latin.It was what Raven could not understand.

"No." Raven said, seeing a golden gauntlet one of his arms.

Thanos made the statue fade from view.

"Then does this mean you've giving me the infinity stone?" Thanos asks. "I gave your father a powerful weapon, and then, he dropped it." He stood up from the chair. "I am dying to get the stone of deception."

Raven's grasp on the handle to the scepter tightens.The glint of the other infinity stones closely struck a cord. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for this dog. She looks down towards the British Golden Retriever.Raven gives the British Golden Retriever  a nod.

"Don't make me regret bringing you, you old fart." Raven said  towards the British Golden Retriever in a icely and chidely tone of voice. She looks back towards Thanos. "Why would you want this old thing?"

"To conquer the entire universe." Thanos said.

"And?" Raven asks, leaning forward.

"To get rid of my hindering distractions." Thanos said.

By this point this line of questions was going to get annoying.

"Which are?" Raven  twirls her hand in a circle as though deliberately making him explain."Which are?"

"The Avengers."  Thanos said.

A smile spreads across Raven's face.

"You need this stone." Raven said, shaking the scepter back and forth.

"Yes!" Thanos said,in a loud voice.

"Then face your unexpected opponents; the other Avengers." Raven said. "Cloaks off!"


	15. A Frost Giant's father

The thing about being a certain Frost Giant's daughter is that going under the radar and leaving everyone clueless what you're doing can be a bad approach. Especially when this approach is used to save the day literately.But we're getting off the topic. We basically are doing a time skip to a later date after Thanos's gets pretty much beat by a group who he hadn't expected. He didn't know their pasts,their history, and nothing. The setting transforms into a newly reconstructed Asgard that looks better than before.    
  
We see a much older Raven walking alongside a young boy who seems to be about eleven years old. This boy is Pratt Tuffson, Grandson of Thor and Sif, Son of Tuff and Pheria. Raven looks pretty aged well except for the cane she is using to help her walk. The cane made this light tap that wasn't loud and too annoying.

"Grandma Raven,what about my grandfather?" Pratt asks.Raven looks down towards Pratt raising a brow as though wondering which one he's talking about. "The one who  got all mad after you broke the news. The news you had been working on a way to to restore Asgard 's realm and you hadn't told him anything abut it  it until then."

Raven's right eyebrow settles down.  
  
"Your grandfather...Oh Thor." Raven said, her British accent is not noticeable. She shook her head both ways ever so lightly. Her hair is a mix of black and white. "He took part in getting the realm restored." She looks up to the sky. "And the others...They had a brilliant story to tell their grandchildren."   
  
"So the outcast group o avengers just broke up?" Pratt asks.  "Just like that?"   
  
 "They lived happier lives." Raven said as she turns her attention away from the sky down towards Pratt. "Long fulfilling lives."

"What about the fountain."  Pratt asks.  
  
Raven raises one of her eyebrow sup.

"I didn't tell you about a fountain." Raven said.

"My mother told me you were struggling to make a fountain when you were younger." Pratt said. "I'll like to see if you can make one outside."   
  
Raven  makes a small smile down towards Pratt. She lowers down to  Pratt.

"I cannot take  step into the light  Pratt." She pats on the side of his face lightly. "And if I did then you may never see me again."   
  
"Why?"  Pratt asks.  
  
Raven had left out the whole bat-shifter part.

"When you'll old enough, you'l understand." Raven said, standing upright.

We can see the hallway  holes  have a dark  window set up when viewed sideways.Pratt's rounded eyes become bigger and wider as his mouth became the shape of a 'o'. The flooring is a light brown tint matching the walls beside the two. Raven held her hand out and then a miniature version of a fountain appeared complete with water trailing out of the tip.

"I became quite good at making fountains." Raven said, giving it to Pratt.

"Woah." Pratt said, holding it in his hands. His eyes sparkle. "This is way cool!"

Raven stands upright.

"So was I, one very long time ago." Raven mutters to himself  recalling  her young energetic days.

Pratt looks up to Raven.

"What about the dog?" Pratt asks, curiously."What ever happened to the British golden  retriever?"

_We see  a brief transition to the past  where we see a defeated Thanos\--who's dead, by the way-- where the British golden retriever  is across from the group wagging its tail and had some scars evident on its back.The group had been giving each other a congratulations for the mission they had pulled off quite well._

"He left." Raven said. _We  watch the British Golden retriever turn away  and run down the exit they had came in at the first place._ "Right after we defeated Thanos." _We eventually follow but not see  the British Golden Retriever on screen. We only see the shadow  trailing on the ground._

"He left?" Pratt asks, blinking.

"Yes." Raven repeats. "He left."

_The British golden retriever was slowly and slowly changed its pace from running to walking._

"Did you ever met the golden retriever again?" Pratt asks.

We see the shadow become  a walking figure that is very and strongly familiar.

It bore a strange resemblance to someone who should be dead.

No,no,no; it is not Thanos.

"I saw him a few times but lately he ...stopped appearing." _What had been part of the British golden Retriever--as in the pink collar--was now on the ground discarded and in two pieces._ "Without the strange collar." _We see the shadow disappear among the rocky--the rocks gigantic shadows casting over the pebbled land._ "He never wore a collar after that." _There we can hear background music that sounds dramatic right as if it is ripped out from a very good movie aired in the theaters._

"When he did stop appearing?" Pratt asks.

The paw prints that we saw had turned into boot prints and some of the prints--were still dog like and the rest going away from dog prints were boot prints that apparently indicated this figure is definitely a human capable of shapeshifter. There is few shapeshifters known in that time among Asgardians and Midgardians.

"Right after your Grandfather Thor died." Raven said. "The last time I saw the golden retriever was at the funeral."

The conversation goes to a lighter tone after the funeral part. They went down the hallway and then as they left the windows went up. It seemed obvious these windows worked whenever Raven was around or not around. This didn't take a rocket scientist to make a reasonable guess because of her whole issue and all.

"What was your father like?" Pratt asks.

"Different." Raven said.

"How different?" Pratt asks.

"He was different from how everyone talked about him." Raven said.

Basically our scene transitions to night, but this night was not a happy one. We see a wooden bed burning in the distance on the sea.Pratt was sitting on a large big rock with his knees up and his hands wrapped around his legs.Pratt had his chin up on his knee's. We can tell that Pratt had been crying apparently as a tear came down his face.

"You could have stuck around, grandma." Pratt said with a sniffled.  "You could have tried!"

A British Golden retriever randomly appeared beside the rock, whining. Pratt looks to his left seeing the docile and worried dog. The British golden retriever tilts its head at him slowly wagging the straight tail on the ground _. This pet doesn't have a  collar,_ Pratt initially thought, _Could this be the dog my grandma has told me?_

Pratt reaches his hand forward towards the _British_ golden retriever.His hand meets the soft smooth fur that feels remarkably real.The British golden Retriever stops whining and  sat there letting Pratt pet him. Pratt's hand comes across a very old scar on the British Golden Retriever's back. There were other healed scars that came from ages ago.

"You're...the domino dog." Pratt said, as he stops petting The British Golden Retriever.

"I like to call him the Starter." A strange man said.  Prat looks to his right and saw a strange tall and skinny man.  "I see you found my friend."

"I never seen you before on Asgard." Pratt said.

"You can't possibly know everyone in this realm." The Strange man said, turning his attention to the distant burning body. "Is she really dead?"

"Yes." Pratt said.  "She died before...Our gate keeper could send her to Jotunheim."

"If I my memory serves right, she was born on Asgard." The Strange Man said.

"Grandmom liked to live on Jotunheim." Pratt said. "Its where she belonged. "

"I wasn't aware she roamed on Jotunheim." The Strange man said.  "It has been centuries since I last saw her; alive."

Pratt look up to the strange man raising his left eyebrow. The Strange Man sat on the big rock--that is wide enough for four people to sit on--but not too close enough to Pratt. The British Golden Retriever lifted its head up towards Pratt as though wanting more affection. Pratt continues petting The British Golden Retriever while looking at The strange man pretty oddly.

"How long ago was this?" Pratt asks.

"Before your father was born." The strange man said. "One day, I was just like you. Then  I screwed up and ended up designing a horrible fate for everyone else. I knew what my mistake meant for everyone else around me.So I figured a loophole to solve this problem before it escalated." Pratt continues petting the dog as he seems interested. "Fate came to me on the horrible day."

"What happened?" Pratt asks.

"I didn't die like everyone else should have."  The Strange man replied.

"You...didn't die." Pratt repeats.

"Instead of dying, in the manner  I was 'killed;the weapon that had been used on me had ..leaked." The strange man explains.  "Instead I was...I was...I was left unable to age, and apparently unable to die.I came to realize this was my punishment." The strange man laughs at himself pretty lightly. "A punishment that I've lived not wisely enough."

Pratt is staring at him.

"Are you from Asgard?" Pratt asks.

"I am." The Strange Man said. "A wise midgardian once told me; death is welcoming. More welcoming than living on and on watching others perish around you." The British Golden Retriever curls up beneath Pratt's legs. "I've learned to take advantage of my punishment. I did something good with it in the meantime."

Pratt is struggling to speak. The shock is evident on Pratt's face as he scoots over. Pratt is basically gawking at the strange man as if he just realized who he is speaking to and all the shock in the world had been beamed into his little body.

_Our scene briefly transition to the past shortly before Asgard had been destroyed. We see a large figure heading towards Asgard. And there from behind this big figure who is most likely Thanos, we see a tall body on the ground. There is a few specks of orange glowing aura still remaining on the dark gray body specifically around the chest area.As though it were smoke we witness the orange aura hovering strands go through the nose's two entrance holes.We back off from the body _

_In two minutes we witness the chest begin moving up and down. The last orange cloudy speck had disappeared in the second nose hole.Color returns to the wounded body scathing away those Frost Giant outlines into a incredibly pale  clear functioning pigment. Loki's eyes flip open and then he lunges forward clutching at his chest feeling  really hot stinging pain._

_"No!" Loki shouts once he had awaken._

_Loki looks around seeing no one in his view except for Thanos's figure.  Loki feels this dread, guilt, and horrible feeling  that wasn't from the pain in his chest. His conversation with Thanos was fruitless. Loki had **failed.** He had died and then returned from the dead. Loki  takes his hand off the wound on his chest seeing blood on the palm._

_"He knew every move I would make." Loki said, analyzing the fight. "Was able make himself  powerful,appeared everywhere around me , and then obviously killed me."  We can tell something had clicked in his mind. He rubs his forehead using the hand that wasn't bloody. "I am an idiot! Thanos brought the stones with him."_

_Loki gets up as he healed himself._

_" Cahif is terrible with directions." Loki mutters.  "And following directions. Obviously  I must help this fool."_

_Loki turns into a British Golden Retriever and runs off into the distance._

Our scene returns to present time with Pratt and the strange man. Pratt scooted back far enough he fell  off the edge and lands on the clearly yellow'ish sand.The British Golden Retriever disappears in thin air.Pratt scoots back afraid and scared. After all the man who supposedly passed away hadn't died at all in the world of 'technically speaking'.

"Y-y-y---you should be dead!" Pratt stutters. 

Should we begin calling the strange man as 'Loki'? Obviously we should.

"I know." Loki said.

"You..You...You're the domino dog." Pratt said, gawking up at Loki. "You...you were there every step of the way. Leading  Grandmother to Asgard, luring grandpa Cahiff to Grandmother's house, and participating in the defeat of Thanos!"

"It was fun walking around Cahiff, and then, shapeshifting." Loki laughs so hard, and pretty hysterical. It was strange to see such a prince-like man giggle. "The looks I got from him were worth playing tricks with his mind." Loki  admits. "Your grandpa lost his _mind_. I used to think he would get out a chalk board and use some chalk to write gibberish after all the stunts he pulled."

Pratt gets up.

"What have you been doing for the past 15,000 years?" Pratt asks.

"Mischief." Loki replied.

"...Where have you been?" Pratt asks

"Midgard." Loki said. "Traveling around; doing a bit of bad and a bit of good.  Mostly good."

"Were you there for Thor's funeral?" Pratt asks.

"No." Loki lied. "Luring your grandmother to Asgard was intended for her to improve her magic skills." Loki look off to the distance easily showing some signs of guilt and pity for her fate. "And I originally hoped to tell her Asgard didn't have long to  exist."

"It exists still."  Pratt said.

"All the works of Thor and Raven." Loki said. "My accomplishment was ending Asgard and killing father."

Pratt's eye became wide.

"You killed him!" Pratt yelps.  "Yo-yo-y-you  killed Odin!"

"I was still experiencing the effects of the Scepter." Loki said. "To be honest; I wanted Raven to take the throne."

"You intended to die. again?" Pratt said.

"Fake it." Loki said. "Not really die."

"...You're still the man who helped save Asgard." Pratt said. "In a way, you did it twice."

"I don't see how creating downfall of Asgard is worth to note as saving." Loki said.

"Bringing my grandma to Asgard, bringing Grandpa to her, and leading The outcast Avengers to Thanos." Pratt said.  "That is a...really different picture of you; Uncle."

The end.


End file.
